Talk:Butcher
Should the tip section be removed? It is written with poor grammar and isn't essential to this page. --PastorOfMupets 12:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I believe it's essential. And it just needs to be improved. ~Rin-Rin~ 21:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) "The Butcher" or just "Butcher" I propose a page name change. I don't like putting a "The" in front of everything. I know it's a small thing, but it just bugs me. There is actually more than one Butcher in the game. Krillin6 20:25, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it could go either way. But by your logic it should be "Butchers" rather than just "Butcher", right? I say we just stick with "The Butcher". It makes it sound proper. But that is just my opinion. Jgjake2 20:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Possible Bug?' ''' Every time I kill a Butcher the money reward for him is nowhere near that of the other special Zombies. While I get 2000-4000 from Rams and Floaters I only get 150 $ from Butchers. Should we mention that? Nikagor 23:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I get that on Rams and every other Special Zombie as well; I (was) at level 43 and got every amount between 4000 and 400 from a Ram (for example), so I think it's like the "Roulette"-Thing in the Shops: purely Random, but not BELOW a minimum Amount. But yeah the Butcher is somewhat different, he seems to be "counted" like a normal "Infected", since he shares alot of the Behaviour and Combat Abilities of "Infected", and I guess that's why he (sadly) drops Loot like a normal "Infected". I'm saying "Infected", beacuse Infected could mean the Zombie-Type OR all and any Infected (Zombie). I mean the Type "Infected". MadmanEnrico 23:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Tips *When a Butcher is running towards you, kicking him will give you a two second opening to hit him with a weapon and kick him again. *They are quite fast and can follow a vehicle for some distance, be careful if exiting the vehicle when being chased by one. *Due to their speed they are hard to hit with gunfire, but it is quite effective against them. *They are vulnerable to all explosive types and fire. *When you are first spotted by him, or hit him with any weapon the Butcher gets put in a state of '"Rage". In this state, you should '''not hit him once more, since doing so will cause him to quickly charge at you. Leave him be, and as soon as he finishes screaming, right before charging, hit him again. He should be in the "Rage" state again. Repeat this until you kill him. *If playing as Sam B, he has a talent that reduces the amount of melee damage taken, this can help against a Butcher's continuous onslaught of melee attacks. Does he retreat? Every now and then, I notice the butcher turns and runs, then comesback. Does anyone else notice this? This could be a tactic he uses to rest and regenerate. Also, it scares the hell out of me, since when he comes back, sometimes it's from a different angle, and he doesn't make any noise. So am I the only one? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 02:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) NO your not the only one, once i first had to fight him once ihit him with my hammer he had turned and ran thinking he was a scared little $!#*%, but once i turned around he came running at me a heard him from the splash of water he had made from stepping in a puddle so then i turned and went into rage made with Sam B and got him with a one hitter quitter, then later in a few missions i saw that happen while fighting them. [ thetrueblade ] It could be a random feature- I'll have to check some videos. Alockwood1 00:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC)